vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Music
The following is an incomplete list of all the songs Bazza plays during the stream, not including entrance themes. Special Themes Songs that are played during events such as intermissions and cutscenes, as well as one-time battle themes that are not part of the regular rotation. *VGCW Main Theme ("Tonight's the Night") *VGCW Womens Theme *Green Forest (Intermission) *Final Fantasy VIII - Timber Owls (Technical difficulties, also was Wreck-It Ralph's theme once) *Trial (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Examination 2001 - Moderato (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Examination 2001 - Allegro (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Most Inspiring Song Ever (Ultimate Jobber match) *Eye of the Tiger (Ultimate Jobber match) *You're the Best Around (Ultimate Jobber match) *Montage (Ultimate Jobber match) *Make a Man Out Of You (DBZ Abridged) (Ultimate Jobber match) *Snake Eater (Karaoke) (Solid Snake vs. Donkey Kong title match) *Slammered (Phoenix Wright vs Space Jam remix) (Phoenix Wright vs. Charles Barkley) *Dragon Ball Z - Super Vegeta Theme (Super Sayain Vegeta match) *Pokemon theme w/ lyrics (Ash Ketchum match) *Pokemon Black/White - Low HP (Ash Ketchum match, when Ash is hurt/tired) *Unsolved Mysteries (End of broadcast, plot events) *Super Mario Bros. 2 Ending Theme (End of broadcast) Battle Themes Songs that are normally played during matches. *Super Bomberman - Boss *Super Bomberman - Boss (remix) *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Boss Theme *Super Mario RPG - Armed Boss Battle theme *Super Mario Galaxy - Final Bowser Fight *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Rawk Hawk Battle *Banjo-Kazooie - Gruntilda Battle *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Grunty's Final Challenge *Persona 3 - Battle for Everyone's Souls *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gourmet Race *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country - Bad Boss Boogie *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Boss theme *Shadow of the Colossus - The Opened Way (remix) *Shadow Of The Colossus - A Despair-Filled Farewell *God Hand - Gene's Rock-a-Bye *Final Fantasy VI - Save Them *Final Fantasy VI - The Unforgiven *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (remix) *Final Fantasy VII - Fight on! *Final Fantasy V - Battle on the Big Bridge *Final Fantasy VIII - The Extreme *Final Fantasy VIII - Premonition *Final Fantasy IX - You're Not Alone *Final Fantasy IX - Hunter's Chance *Final Fantasy VIII - The Man with the Machine Gun *Megaman 2 stage remix *Metal Gear Solid - Encounter *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Way to Fall (Starsailor) *Catherine - Hut on Fowl's Legs (Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition) *Pokemon Gold/Silver - Vs Red (Remix) *Pokemon Anime OST - Kanto Battle 2 *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit Title Fight *Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn *Sonic CD - Sonic Boom (remix) *Sonic Rush - Wrapped In Black *Sonic Generations - Big Arm *Sonic OVA - South Island *Chrono Trigger - World Revolution *Chrono Trigger - Final Lavos Battle *Chrono Cross - Boss Battle Theme *Street Fighter 3 - Gill Theme (Remix) *Super Street Fighter 4 - Volcanic Rim Stage (Oceania) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Mini Boss Battle *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Final Boss *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini Boss Battle *TMNT Turtles in Time - Boss Theme (SNES) *Headhunter - Jack's Theme *Gran Turismo - Moon Over The Castle *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Sega Saturn) - Bloody Tears *Castlevania - Wicked Child (remix) *Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names *Europe - The Final Countdown *Lufia 2 - Sinistral Battle Theme *Phantasy Star Online - From Seeing the Rough Wave *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Namek Theme *Space Jam Remix: Battle For Everyone's Slams *Pirates of the Caribbean - Theme *Real Faction - Castle Crashers Necromancer Boss Theme Category:VGCW Information